herofandomcom-20200223-history
Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales 2017)
Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack is the tritagonist in the 2017 DuckTales. She is granddaughter of Mrs. Beakley. She was voiced by Kate Micucci also voices Sadie Miller in Steven Universe, Galial in Sofia the First, Julie Kane in Motorcity, Dr. Fox in Unikitty and Sara Murphy in Milo Murphy's Law. Appearance She wearing a pink sweater and blue blouse on top. She also has a purple skirt, and a pink small hairbow on her right-side. Personality In her life prior to the events of "Woo-oo!", Webby has had very little social contact in her entire life, which makes her socially awkward upon meeting new people. Webby is an excitable young girl, often rambling and never knowing when to stop speaking. This Webby is a bit of a tomboy, unlike her 1987 version. In addition to her cuteness, Webby is kind and sweet and cares about those around her deeply. She is a big fan of the McDuck family, and is very knowledgeable on many aspects of their genealogy and always enjoys studying their exciting and mysterious family. Webby is a very athletic and capable young girl, skilled in espionage-tactics, accents, and parkour. With all of her cooped up energy for adventure and danger, Webby can make a small game intense; as shown in "Daytrip of Doom!" Plot She is revealed to be an enthusiastic adventure fan and Clan McDuck historian who idolizes Queer Duck as one of the greatest adventurers of all time. Having spent most of her life sheltered from the outside world by her grandmother (among the activities withheld from her prior to her befriending Huey, Dewey and Louie are theme park visits and sledding), Webby's curiosity drives her towards new experiences as the nephews' arrival in McDuck Manor finally causes Beakley to allow her more freedom. While the boys find her slightly intimidating upon their first meeting, they soon accept her as a close friend, and her optimism and energy often help encourage them. After seeing an intense movie, Huey, Webby, and Lena explore an abandoned subway line in search of legendary creatures and end up trapped there with the others (Mrs. Beakley, Louie, Dewey and Launchpad), as they struggle to escape. Huey and Webby argue over the creatures being real or not, as Huey believes only in the things written in his book and is afraid to do anything which doesn't follow the book's instructions. However, in the end, the two reconcile and find out that the creatures are actually true. Relationships Bentina Beakley Mrs. Beakley is Webby's grandmother, she always is kind to her and nice she was introduced in "Woo-oo" where Webby mentioned her grandmother is a housekeeper. The relationship between Webby and Mrs. Beakley, are kind of like a family because her grandmother always protects here whenever something is dangerous. Huey Huey is one of Webby best friends, they have a brother-sister like dynamic; as he behaves like an older brother to her, even though he's actually younger. They are both very intelligent for their age and are always prepared and resourceful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding and honest with her which shows in The Beagle Birthday Massacre! where Huey gives up having an adventure with his brothers to let Webby feel included, and comforts Webby by promising her to never leave her behind. Although in "Terror of the Terra-firmians!" they're shown to have different outlooks; Webby is very open-minded while Huey is logical and goes with what he knows. This leads them to argue with each other but they would put their arguing aside and help each other. Dewey Dewey is one of Webby’s best friends, yet Dewey is Webby's closest friend. This is not only because they're kindred spirits with their for adventures and exploration, but also because they are very reliable, trusting and compassionate towards each other which we can describe as mutual love. This shows in "Daytrip of Doom" when everyone was hesitant to bring Webby to Funzo's Fun-zone, knowing she was going to be a handful, but Dewey wanted to give her a chance and help her out. And in "The Great Dime Chase" when Dewey wishes to know about his mother he goes to Webby and she helps him through all the trails. They end up discovering a secret room dedicated to Della! Dewey trusts Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. With all the trust and kindness Dewey gives Webby in their friendship, she does the same in return in "The Spear of Selene!" Dewey wishes to quit the conspiracy hunt of Della Duck. Although Webby doesn't want to end her investigation on clan McDuck, they end up fighting about it. However, once she found out that Dewey was scared to know his mother's true nature, she shows her sympathy and steps aside in support for her friends' needs. Louie Duck Louie is one of Webby friends although they don't have a lot in common but they're still good friends. Webby has shown to sometimes get frustrated with Louie, especially when he ignores her warnings and does his own thing. This is shown in "Woo-oo" when he takes the medusa gauntlet, and in "The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra" where Louie seeks out to manipulate situations to his own benefit. Yet, despite their differences, they help each other in times of need. Scrooge McDuck Webby admires Scrooge so much that for the longest time learning about him, his family and adventures is a hobby. Scrooge himself is an inspiration for Webby to be an explorer that she prepared and trained herself for an adventure with him. In their adventures Scrooge has addressed Webby as family but From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!, they gotten closer and Scrooge learns to respect and admire Webby for her spirit and skills. That he gives her the honor of addressing him as Uncle Scrooge accepting her as a partner and honoray niece. Donald Duck Webby is a fan of Donald Duck. She and sees him as one of the greatest adventurers of all time. She wants to know more about him and have adventures with him. As seen in The House of The Lucky Gander! where Donald wins, she hugged him. As in The Shadow War! When Donald say ``Get away from my kids`` meaning Donald accepting her as a her uncle and honorary niece. They are often side by side. As seen in intro, we can see that they smiled at each other. Lena Lena is the first female friend Webby made outside the mansion, and they are very close. They met in "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!" when Webby stayed back on the beach while the boys went sailing. Webby saw Lena's message in a bottle prank and was immediately interested in Lena, as she found her sharp wit and her worldly travels to be very cool. As Lena found Webby to also be interesting with her multi-talents, but also found her frustrating as seen in ‘The Shadow War’. Through their trials with the Beagle Boys, they grew a very close bond. Even when Lena was going against Huey, Dewey, and Louie, she stood by Webby and was supportive of her. They are very trusting and loyal to each other. Webby loves having the mischievous Lena as a friend. Trivia *This incarnation of Webby appears to be much more of a Tomboy than the original counterpart. Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Adventurers Category:Kids Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Genius Category:Supporters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Vengeful Category:Rescuers Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Ducktales Heroes Category:Sympathetic